


Checking Lockers

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kitty Section, Kitty Section (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Lila Rossi Being a Jerk, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi exposed, Lila Rossi's Downfall, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, One Shot, Paranoid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plot Bunny, Short One Shot, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: Lila had framed Marinette perfectly. But there was one thing she hadn't counted on. Marinette had become SUPER paranoid of her things after Lila's threat.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1151





	Checking Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: https://para-dox-normal.tumblr.com/post/620398507953700864/locking-lockers

Marinette had been very wary of every little thing since Lila’s threat. From checking her locker and bags constantly, to make sure nothing is missing, to making new locks for her locker and bags too. But the locks were still in progress, because Marinette was trying to make a fingerprint and digit-code type lock. It had been going slowly, so Marinette was considering talking to Max for help. Since the locks weren’t ready and in place, Marinette was quite nervous about everything. She had even planted cameras in her locker and room, making sure to lock them in a file that needed three passwords to even open it. Basically, she had become ultra paranoid, and obsessed with keeping her things safe. Marinette didn’t want her designs stolen, or Tikki found.

After becoming Chameleon, Lila had left school for a few weeks, then came back about a week ago with new “stories” to tell. Marinette did her best to ignore the olive-eyed girl, but it was hard. Marinette’s classmates were still friendly, but a bit more distant. Adrien was unhelpful, although Marinette didn’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault how his lifestyle had affected him.

A few of Marinette’s classmates actually became closer with the noirette, believing her over Lila, which made her heart warm. Max, Nino, Alix, Nathaniel, and the rest of Kitty Section seemed to believe her. She had a bit of tension with the rest of the class, but it was slight. Alya was convinced that what Marinette was doing was because of her being jealous of Lila at first, but now Alya was getting confused. Stuck between her trustworthy friend she had known for a year, who always owned up to her mistakes and never let jealousy guide her for long, and the new girl who seemed so sweet and shy and kind, who also had a lot of celebrity connections and was always offering favors to help everyone’s careers. 

Alya was stuck for the time being, but Marinette had hope for the reporter. Hopefully she would do a google search soon.

“ I've graded your mock exam papers. Most of you did quite well, some better than others, but before I hand them back, Marinette, could you bring your schoolbag to me, please? I need to check something.” Miss Bustier called out to Marinette.

Marinette walked down to the front of the classroom, placing her backpack on her teacher’s desk.

“Today, someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you'd stolen the exam answers, and it looks like the anonymous person was right!” Miss Bustier exclaimed, pulling out a sheet of paper from the bag.

“But that's not true! Someone must've planted that piece of paper in my bag!” Marinette yelped.

“But you've answered all of the questions correctly.”

“I did? Yes, but because I've studied.” Marinette fumbled.

“Miss Bustier, Marinette always scores high on your tests.” Alya insisted from her seat.

**“** This is so terribly unlike you, Marinette. You're usually so well-behaved.” Lila appealed.

**“** Of course! You put the answers in my bag! You're the ‘anonymous informer’!” Marinette yelled, pointing at the silver-tongued italian.

**“** I'm coming to your defense and you're accusing me?!” Lila gasped with false hurt, placing her hand over her chest.

**“** You can't accuse someone without proof, Marinette.” Miss Bustier chided.

**“** But I'm sure it's her! She stole the test answers!” Marinette pleaded desperately.

**“** That's impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst grade in the class.” Miss Busteir said as she shook her head.

**“** Then... she flunked the exam on purpose!” Marinette argued angrily.

**“** Excuse me, Miss Bustier, but everyone here knows it isn't like Marinette to cheat.” Adrien defended.

**“** He's right!” Alya seconded.

“It doesn't make sense!” Rose sniffled.

The rest of the class degraded into sounds of agreement and arguing.

Miss Bustier clapped her hands to get the class’s attention back. “Marinette, Lila, please go to the principal's office until we get to the bottom of this.”

“Where are you going?” Marinette asked the olive-eyed liar as Lila walked down the stairs and sat down.

“You're about to find out! Ready?” Lila smirked from where she sat. Then she started screaming.

“What's the holdup over here?” Mr. Damocles called from his office, opening the door to view the scene.

“Marinette pushed me down the stairs!”

“She even took a necklace I got from my grandmother - a fox pendant!”

“Took, as in stole?”

“Huh? That's not true! I never stole anything!”

“My daughter is not a thief!”

“Why should we believe any of this? You're accusing her without any proof!”

“Oh, I have proof.”

“Open your locker, please.”

Marinette sighs but compiles, opening her locker, still upset at how she hadn’t finished her locks yet, but confident no evidence would be found there.

“My Grandma's pendant!” Lila gasps as a fox-tailed necklace falls out of the locker.

“She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything, I swear!” Marinette pleads, then pauses, remembering something... “I have proof!”

“What proof could you have?” Mr. Damocles askes the noirette.

“Here!” Marinette said as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She opened the phone and found what she was looking for. “Before you look at this, let me show you something in my locker.”

Marinette opened her locker, showing a plainly visible sicker on the back. It was shaped like a rectangle, with rounded edges and a red outline, making it more obvious. It read, “Smile, you’re on camera!”

The adults and Lila looked confused, but Marinette took a moment to fast-forward to what she was looking for. Then Marinette held up her phone triumphantly, showing pitch blackness, Lila opening the locker, placing a necklace in it, and shutting the door quickly. Marinette swiped right, then another clip showed another black screen, but light peeked in as Lila was shown from the below as the liar placed a paper in Marinette’s bag, and with the angle, it plainly showed that it was the answer sheet for the practice test. 

“Now, I don’t have a video of Lila walking down the steps and screaming, but you do have security cameras, right?” Marinette asked the stunned adults. About ten minutes later, Lila’s mother was being phoned and Marinette was being asked to step out of the office by Mr. Damocles with a sheepish apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative: Marinette finishes the locks and has a video of Lila trying to break into her locker and her bag. (And failing ofc)


End file.
